


Bursting

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Author needs to go to church, BDSM, Catheters, Heavy BDSM, Latex, M/M, My mind is really dirty and I apologize, Not super detailed but you get the idea, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex Slave, Stubborn Alec Lightwood, Tldr this is really kinky stay away if you don't like this stuff, Unless it appeals to you then... Your welcome?, Urination, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Having a doll brings Magnus so much joy, even having to take care of the human elements of his living toy.But sometimes, dolls can be stubborn, stubborn to the point of dangerousContinuation of the series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629404
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Bursting

Having a doll that was entirely under Magnus' control and care meant he had to do almost everything for his doll.

Including the more "personal" aspects

Which lead Magnus to his current predicament

The warlock had bought the doll home almost a day ago, of course he wanted to keep his new toy well fed and hydrated to keep their play time fun.

However, Magnus had given Alec multiple chances to "do his business" but the boy seemed to be refusing.

Every single time without fail, he would just sit there and squirm in an attempt to get away, making Magnus' job as his caretaker even more difficult than it already was.

So here they were, Magnus had strapped his doll into a chair, a catheter inserted inside him in Magnus' last attempt before he knew he'd have to take Alec to the hospital.

Magnus wasn't overly worried that something was wrong with his doll, before his purchase a health check was given to Alec to make sure he wasn't suffering from anything underlying, all his tests had come back clear.

From what Magnus had researched, some dolls would attempt to hold off things such as this in a desperate attempt to remain in control of something, an attempt to show that they weren't anyone's play thing.

Magnus sighed as he looked over the latex covered boy in front of him. He had changed some of his bindings around so now Alec's hands were bound in front of him and his legs were secured together in a sort of restraint bag. 

The ball gag had been replaced with a stuffing gag to flatten the dolls tongue and keep him quiet. 

He knew he was uncomfortable, it didn't take a genius to see. He was squirming slightly in his seat, the leather straps around his chest and knees kept him in place however. 

The twitchy movements of his hips and the clenching of his thighs gave away the place of his discomfort. 

Magnus took a deep breath in before leaning close, a hand gently running down the side of Alec's face. A small whimper escaped the doll as his hazey eyes met the warlocks 

"I know what you're trying to do sweetheart, I promise you that it's not doing you any favours" Magnus mumbled softly, he really wanted to try the gentle approach before having to take measures he didn't want to take.

"All you need to do is let go and you'll feel so much better, I might even reward you if you behave" Magnus continued, his hand running down from the doll's face to his chest.

In his drugged haze, Alec let out a grunt and seemed to shake his head causing Magnus to frown. He had fight in him, Magnus liked that, but he needed to know his place.

"You're not in control here babydoll, whatever I chose to do to you is my choice and my choice alone. This can either be done the easy way or the hard way" Magnus' voice was laced with a threat as his hand made its way back up Alec's chest to sit around this throat, a slight squeeze followed the warning. 

Both of Magnus' hands trailed down to Alec's lower abdomen which felt hard as a rock due to the amount of liquid sitting inside of him.

"Don't you want to feel better? Don't you want to be good for me?" Magnus questioned, nothing but a few more squirms in response 

That's when an idea hit him

"Maybe you just need a bit more… persuasion" with that, Magnus began to apply gentle pressure to Alec's bladder. 

Slow and soft rubs to the clearly straining organ caused Alec to begin to squirm more, a few whines escaping him as he attempted to escape.

"Just let go my doll, let go and you'll feel so much better" 

Magnus continued to massage Alec's belly, from the response he was getting from the doll, it was working.

Alec's breaths came in small and harsh puffs, he was trying his hardest to stay in control, but it was clearly not working.

A few tears leaked out of Alec's eyes, rolling down the side of his face due to the overwhelming sensation of the pressure from both needing to go and Magnus' hands.

Alec let out a guttural groan and all but collapsed as Magnus felt Alec's stomach begin to soften underneath his fingers, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Well done my love, doesn't that feel so much better?" Alec's eyes had fallen closed and his breathing relaxed into tired slow pants.

Once Alec was done, Magnus vanished it all and secured the doll back inside his cage before going back up to his face, wiping those stray tears away.

"I knew you could behave for me" Magnus said gently as he placed a kiss on his dolls forehead.

There was no response from his doll, clearly he was exhausted and needed rest. 

"I'll leave you to rest for a while, I hope this taught you something" Magnus patted his cheek before walking to the door, flicking off the light as he left the room, a large weight finally off his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think I was into this sort of shit until I wrote it... Oh well


End file.
